The Soundless World
by Alevarin99
Summary: One person stuck in a realm of a Darkness and Silence must find a way out to finds his associates only to return to end this abysmal creatures


Hey, every body this is my first time. And this story is far from being complete and maybe not that good but hey who knows.

The world was covered in darkness. The smell of sulfur clearly in the air. Every once in a while a flame would spurt into life only to die seconds later. Within the few seconds that the flames lit the area, figures could be seen.

The flames stared to come to life more frequently. Each time the flames spurted, the figures were changing as if the mass group of figures were fighting.

With one final burst of flames the figures surged forward. As the group met the single figure more burst of flames appeared.

An enormous tower of fire sprouted from the center of the battle. When the tower reached its peak its girth started to grow until the living flames had consumed the entire group.

Throughout the fighting their was one, and only one, thing missing. Sound. There were no battle cries. No ringing of steel or even the expected roar of the fires.

In this realm, _it_ was fighting against everything that was any part of reality. The light was consistently struggling against the deafen black mass that covered the world.

As the fire died down, only one figured was left. The body was coated strands of smoke. His long hair slowly falling down to rest on his shoulders and back.

Far in the distant a small light gleamed like a far of beacon. The man looked at the beacon. He took a single step towards the light and he vanished only to re-appear fifty paces from where he just was. He continued taking a single step a time. And slowly the distance stared to dwindle.

After Many minutes of "walking" the light was just a few more steps away. This was his exit from this inhuman world. He took one step when a shadowed figured stepped in front of him.

The slim body emanated a massive aura of darkness and reeked of death. His gun blue eyes not wavering in its glare of this man who was far from welcomed in this place. But it was not his role to let him leave.

Two figures stared at each other right in front of this exit. Ones body, the light didn't touch, not giving any visible traits. While the others face was completely revealed. He had no beard or any trace of hair on his jar or lower face. His eyes a liquid brown. And his skin slightly tanned as if his skin had started to pale from the lack of light His facial features were hard as tempered steel. His mouth drawn into a tight line.

This world has taken a toll on the long haired man. He may have been a handsome man if he had not ended up in this abysmal place.

Slowly the shadowed man moved his lips, or where there would have been, to form words but none were spoken. Out loud at least. In the long haired man's head the words were voiced, _This may be your chance to leave. And I may have granted it, only to fight you in your own realm. But 'tis not my decision._

The man strained to send a mental message back. He only had one thing to say, _Scatter_, as he gripped the handle on his hip and drew. A rush of Cherry Blossom petals gushed forth from the space between the cross-guard and his hip.

The tide of petals sped toward the shadow figure. The man summoned one of his minions with a mental call. As soon as the minion had fully solidified the master grabbed it and threw it at the wave of petals.

The minion flew true but when it collided with the petals t disappeared within the pink flood. The minion didn't even slow it down. As the first petals were about to touch the guy he jumped to the side, then back as the flying pink sea followed him. For the most part the blue-eyed man stayed just out of reach of the light until a strand of the killing mass split from the rest and came at him from his right flank. This was his mistake and he knew it as he jumped away from the portal of light.

The holder of the bladeless sword took this chance and jumped into the portal but as he was about to enter the portal he turned around and raised the hilt of his sword. The petals stopped in mid-air and started to come back to the jumping man. Bit by bit the thousands of Cherry Blossom petals formed the long curved sword, the pink color faded to a pale whit. And then the man fell in the portal.


End file.
